Darse cuenta
by meicosr
Summary: [Acabado] Darse cuenta es un dosshots esto es nuevo donde se explica como la chica se dio cuenta de que le gustaba el chico y viceversa... A ver si adivináis quienes son!
1. Girl's POV

Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DARSE CUENTA...**

((**Darse cuenta es un dos-shots (esto es nuevo) donde se explica como la chica se dio cuenta de que le gustaba el chico y viceversa... A ver si adivináis quienes son!**))

Simbología

(_blablabla_) Lo que piensa un personaje

Flash Back

... Cambio de escena

**((Notas de la Autora))**

Girl's POV

Hoy, no sé por que, él me ha invitado a ir a estudiar a su casa. Estaremos solos, pero siempre que sea para estudiar, no tengo ningún problema. De repente, me vienen recuerdos a mi cabeza sobre algo que pasó hace diez años... Os lo voy a explicar. Una tarde de otoño, él me invito a jugar a su casa. Íbamos a primero de primaria... Que recuerdos! Como de repente se puso a llover, aunque antes ya tenía pinta de que iba a caer una fuerte tormenta, su madre me invitó a quedarme a dormir en su casa. En ese tiempo no me daba ninguna vergüenza... Ay si me pasara eso ahora, diez años después... No quiero ni pensarlo... ·/· Bueno, estaba recordando ese momento: la verdad es que no me acuerdo mucho algunas veces, pero otras, parece como si hubiera pasado ayer... Hoy es un día en que me acuerdo de todo, las palabras de él, mis palabras, sus acciones y las mías... No me enrollo más y lo voy a explicar:

Flash Back ...

Estábamos jugando al escondite. Me tocaba a mi encontrarle a él. Lo busqué por toda la casa pero no lo encontré. Entonces, fui a su madre a decirle que había buscado por toda la casa y me dijo que en toda la casa no había buscado. Que me quedaba la cocina. Lo busqué dentro de los armarios pero no estaba. Su madre, fue a sacar algo de la nevera... Y allí estaba él, tiritando de frío y echándome las culpas a mí de que no lo hubiese encontrado antes. Pero su madre me defendió, diciendo que la nevera no era sitio para esconderse. Así que subimos a su habitación de morros. Yo estaba mirando la ventana y él me dijo:

- Te quieres ir?

- No es eso, es solo que... Que no tengo ningún pijama para dormir aquí...

- Por eso no te preocupes... Yo te dejaré uno... Aunque sean de chico, pero son muy cómodos...

- Puede...

- Quieres que llamemos a tu madre para que te traiga uno?

- No hace falta... Es que como he venido muy pocas veces aquí, no sé, me siento un poco extraña...

- No te preocupes! Mi mama te cuidará como si fueses hija suya! Es muy buena...

- Y no lo dudo! Es que... Da igual...

En verdad, lo que me pasaba era que tenía miedo a la tormenta pero como él no parecía asustado en absoluto, no se lo dije... Si lo hubiera hecho, se hubiese reído de mí... Fuimos a cenar, y estábamos los tres, su madre, él y yo. Su padre, según me enteré, estaba fuera por trabajo. Durante la cena, reinó el silencio. Hasta que su madre me preguntó que como estaba mi familia. Yo solo supe contestar "bien...". Creo que se quedó un poco, como sorprendida, de que a mis años, tuviera vergüenza alguna... Pero la tenía. Acabamos de cenar y ella me dejó un pijama de él de color azul con rayas blancas. A mí no me gustaba, pero que se le iba a hacer. Con el diluvio que estaba cayendo, nadie se atrevía a salir de casa. Subimos a su habitación, y jugamos a carreras con los coches que tenía en un baúl. Gane yo. Tendríais que haber visto su cara. Era de un color como blanco, con los mofletes rojos e inflados. Me reí muchísimo, no me cansaba de mirarle y mirarle, y tampoco de volver a reírme de él. De repente, cayó un rayo haciendo un sonoro ruido y yo, muy asustada, destrocé su cama y me metí dentro a temblar. Él se quedó perplejo. Yo estaba ahí dentro y no vi nada de lo que hacía, pero oí ruido de remover los cajones, se abrió la manta y él también se metió dentro con una linterna. Me preguntó:

- Que te pasa?

- Nada, es que me asustado con el rayo que ha caído tan cerca...

- Jajaja. Pero si ha caído bastante lejos!

- Pero se ha oído muy cerca de aquí!

- No es verdad... Bueno, dime. Que te da miedo? - En ese momento me di cuenta de que tenía una expresión preocupada y parecía ser sincero. Empecé a notar que dentro de mí, unas maripositas revoloteaban en mi estómago y supongo que en ese momento, también me di cuenta de que era muy guapo.

- Pues... Los rayos, los fantasmas y la oscuridad - al oír "oscuridad", encendió la linterna.

- Así mejor?

- Sí...

- Pero no tienes que tener miedo por que un servidor está contigo para protegerte de cualquier mal! - Aquí me di cuenta de que era muy valiente

- Gracias... - Y le abracé... Espero que no se acuerde... Creo que él se sonrojó ligeramente...

- Ya está, no? Ya no tienes miedo? - me dijo intentando soltarse

- Ya estoy mejor... Quiero que seas mi mejor amigo! Que te parece?

- Me da igual... Pero me puedes llamar por mi nombre en vez de por el apellido...

- Y tú a mí también! Y... Ahora que hacemos?

- Tendríamos que irnos a dormir. Ya son las 9 de la noche... ((**Que tempranito...**))

- Supongo... Pero... Dónde duermo yo?

- Pues en mi cama...

- Cómo? Vamos a dormir juntos?

- No querrás dormir en el suelo... verdad? Aunque tengo otro colchón debajo mi cama... Prefieres dormir ahí?

- Me da igual...

- Pues mejor en el colchón de debajo mi cama... - Su madre vino a darnos las buenas noches y nos dijo que se iba de marcha. ((**Con la tormenta que caía y encima de marcha...** **Sin comentarios ¬¬**))

Estuvimos hablando un buen rato e incluso me contó dos historias de miedo. Yo no las oí porque estaba con los oídos tapados por mis manos. Pero creo que una iba sobre un espejo roto la otra iba de una niña en un armario. Después, hablamos de programas de la tele y de los libros que nos habíamos leído. Eran pocos, por que con 6 años, muchos kanjis no se pueden leer. También hablamos de mascotas y de nuestras aficiones. Cuando nos aburrimos de hablar, él se levantó de la cama con la excusa de que iba al lavabo. Yo me propuse hacerme la dormida para cuando él viniera y creo que interpreté bien mi papel: cuando él vino del lavabo, me dijo al oído...

- Buenas noches... Que duermas bien... - Ahí noté que me empezaba a gustar...

- Igualmente! - me giré y le sonreí. Él se asustó porque pensaba que yo estaba dormida

- Estabas despierta?

- Sí... No ves que te he dicho "Igualmente!"?

- Yo pensaba que estabas dormida... Haz como si no me hubieras oído...

- Por qué?

- Da igual, déjalo... - Entonces me levanté y me senté en su cama. Le dije:

- Buenas noches... - Él se giró hacia mí y me dijo:

- Acuéstate ya... - Yo le hice caso y me metí en la cama un poco enfadada por qué pensaba que tendría algo más de sensibilidad...

Al día siguiente, mi madre y mi padre vinieron a buscarme y nos fuimos a casa.

Final Flash Back ...

- Eh? Qué? - él me estaba haciendo señas delante de mi cara para que yo saliera de mi trance

- Que te pasaba? Estabas como dormida...

- No estaba recordando aquella vez que me quedé a dormir aquí, cuando éramos pequeños...

- Aaaahh! Ya sé cual dices...

- Sabes? En esa noche me di cuenta de algo...

- De qué?

- No, no te lo pienso decir...

- Muy bien... Yo tampoco te diré lo que noté esa noche...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os ha gustado? Quién será esa pareja? Heiji y Kazuha, Shinichi y Ran, o Kaito y Aoko? De momento, no se ha descubierto nada. En el próximo, se explicará lo mismo pero con el punto de vista de "él". Y el final, pues no se quedará así... Habrá confesiones! Jajaja.

Para subir la segunda parte, 4 reviews! Si no, os quedaréis con las ganas de saber como acaba esta bonita historia de amor y quién son los protagonistas...

DEWS

MEICOSR

PETONETS A TOTHOM!


	2. Boy's POV

Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DARSE CUENTA...**

((**Darse cuenta es un dos-shots (esto es nuevo) donde se explica como la chica se dio cuenta de que le gustaba el chico y viceversa... A ver si adivináis quienes son!**))

Simbología

(_blablabla_) Lo que piensa un personaje

Flash Back

... Cambio de escena

**((Notas de la Autora))**

Boy's POV

Hoy la he invitado a mi casa para que estudiemos juntos. Estaremos solos. De repente, a ella, se le entorna la vista y entra como en un trance. Parece que esta recordando algo... Recordar... Yo también me estoy acordando de una vez, cuando los dos éramos pequeños. Ella se quedó a dormir aquí por que llovía muchísimo. Como seguramente no sabéis lo que pasó, os lo contaré... ((**Nooooooo... Que va, no lo sabemos... xD**))

Flash Back ...

Estábamos jugando al escondite. Me tocaba a mi esconderme. En un despiste de mi madre, me metí en la nevera. Sé que no tendría que haberlo hecho. Ella tardó tanto en encontrarme, que empecé a tiritar. Y oí que ella le decía a mi madre que me había buscado por toda la casa y que solo le quedaba la cocina. Oí el abrir y cerrar de los armarios de la cocina. Mi madre tenía que coger algo de la nevera y la abrió. Yo salí enfadado y echándole las culpas a ella. Pero mamá la defendió y los dos subimos las escaleras de morros. Ella estaba mirando la ventana y le pregunté:

- Te quieres ir?

- No es eso, es solo que... Que no tengo ningún pijama para dormir aquí... - Me pareció una excusa

- Por eso no te preocupes... Yo te dejaré uno... Aunque sean de chico, pero son muy cómodos...

- Puede...

- Quieres que llamemos a tu madre para que te traiga uno?

- No hace falta... Es que como he venido muy pocas veces aquí, no sé, me siento un poco extraña...

- No te preocupes! Mi mama te cuidará como si fueses hija suya! Es muy buena...

- Y no lo dudo! Es que... Da igual...

Y no le di más vueltas al asunto. Si ella decía que era por el pijama y por que no había venido muchas veces aquí, tendría que ser por eso. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de ello.

Fuimos a cenar, y estábamos los tres, mi madre, ella y yo. Papá no estaba por que se había ido fuera por trabajo. Durante la cena, reinó el silencio. Hasta que mi madre le preguntó que como estaba su familia. Sólo supo decir un "bien..." indiferentemente. Creo que mamá se quedó un poco sorprendida, aunque no sé por que. Acabamos de cenar y mi madre le dejó un pijama mío de color azul con rayas blancas. Creo que no le gustaba. Con el diluvio que estaba cayendo, nadie se atrevía a salir de casa. Subimos a su habitación, y jugamos a carreras con los coches que tenía en un baúl. Ganó ella. Me puse furioso y se me hincharon los mofletes, ella estaba riéndose de mi todo el rato. De repente, cayó un rayo haciendo un sonoro ruido y ella, muy asustada, destrozó mi cama y se metió dentro a temblar, ante mi cara perpleja. En un reflejo, busqué la linterna entre mis cajones y me metí dentro de la cama. Le pregunté:

- Que te pasa?

- Nada, es que me asustado con el rayo que ha caído tan cerca...

- Jajaja. Pero si ha caído bastante lejos!

- Pero se ha oído muy cerca de aquí!

- No es verdad... Que te da miedo? - Le pregunté preocupada y sinceramente

- Pues... Los rayos, los fantasmas y la oscuridad - al oír "oscuridad", encendí la linterna.

- Así mejor?

- Sí...

- Pero no tienes que tener miedo por que un servidor está contigo para protegerte de cualquier mal! - Le dije aparentando ser valiente

- Gracias... - Y me abrazó... Me sonrojé un poquillo, pero muy poco!

- Ya está, no? Ya no tienes miedo? - le dije intentando soltarme de su abrazo

- Ya estoy mejor... Quiero que seas mi mejor amigo! Que te parece?

- Me da igual... Pero me puedes llamar por mi nombre en vez de por el apellido...

- Y tú a mí también! Y... Ahora que hacemos?

- Tendríamos que irnos a dormir. Ya son las 9 de la noche... ((**Que tempranito...**))

- Supongo... Pero... Dónde duermo yo?

- Pues en mi cama...

- Cómo? Vamos a dormir juntos?

- No querrás dormir en el suelo... verdad? Aunque tengo otro colchón debajo mi cama... Prefieres dormir ahí?

- Me da igual...

- Pues mejor en el colchón de debajo mi cama... - Mi madre vino a darnos las buenas noches y nos dijo que se iba de marcha. ((**Con la tormenta que caía y encima de marcha...** **Sin comentarios ¬¬**))

Estuvimos hablando un buen rato y le conté dos historias de miedo. No las oyó porque estaba con los oídos tapados. Después, hablamos de programas de la tele y de los libros que nos habíamos leído. Eran pocos, por que con 6 años, muchos Kanjis no se pueden leer. También hablamos de mascotas y de nuestras aficiones. Cuando nos aburrimos de hablar, me levanté de la cama con la excusa de ir al lavabo. Cuando vine del lavabo, le dije al oído pensando que estaba dormida...

- Buenas noches... Que duermas bien... - Se lo dije por que sentía algo muy especial por ella

- Igualmente! - se giró y me sonrió. Me asusté al verla despierta...

- Estabas despierta?

- Sí... No ves que te he dicho "Igualmente!"?

- Yo pensaba que estabas dormida... Haz como si no me hubieras oído...

- Por qué?

- Da igual, déjalo... - Se levantó y me dijo:

- Buenas noches... - Me giré hacia ella y le dije:

- Acuéstate ya... - Me hizo caso, pero creo que se había enfadado un poco

Al día siguiente, su madre y su padre vinieron a buscarla y se fueron.

Flash Back ...

Cuando acabé de contar lo que pasó, ella todavía estaba en trance, así que le pasé mi mano por sus ojos para ver si despertaba.

- Eh? Qué?

- Que te pasaba? Estabas como dormida...

- No estaba recordando aquella vez que me quedé a dormir aquí, cuando éramos pequeños...

- Aaaahh! Ya sé cual dices...

- Sabes? En esa noche me di cuenta de algo...

- De qué?

- No, no te lo pienso decir...

- Muy bien... Yo tampoco te diré lo que noté esa noche...

- Esta bien... Me di cuenta de que... Podríamos ser muy amigos...

- De verdad? Pues yo sentí algo más fuerte... Sentí que me gustabas un poquitito de nada...

- Pues eso... Pero yo lo sentí un "poquitito" más fuerte

- Vamos, lo que se dice amor... - dije rojo como un tomate

- Más o menos - ella también estaba roja y miraba al suelo

- Pues que sepas una cosa - me acerqué a su oído y le dije - Te quiero mucho, Ran

- Y yo a ti, Shin... - Y nos dimos un beso muy tierno

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh! Que bonito! Que romántico! No me gusta mucho el final por que parece como forzado, pero ya me lo diréis en los reviews... Al final han sido Shinichi y Ran, que es la pareja que más le gusta a servidora. Sorry a los que querían que fuese otra pareja. ;-)

Bueno, como hay rumores que dicen que no se puede responder a los reviews, muchas gracias a: Aoko Mind, Atoky-Chan, KudoRanie, Camila (Cami-chan), Vermy-chan, y en fin, a toda la gente que lo haya leído (aunque no me haya dejado review, esto esta dirigido en especial a ranm92...). MUCHAS GRACIAS!

DEWS

MEICOSR

PETONETS A TOTHOM!


End file.
